Phoebe Halliwell
'Phoebe Halliwell '''is a witch from the WB supernatural television series ''Charmed ''(1998-2006). She was created by Constance M. Burge and portrayed by Alyssa Milano for the entire series run, excluding the unaired pilot in which she was played by Lori Rom. In 2008, AOL named her televison's seventh greatest witch. For the first three seasons, Phoebe is portrayed as the free-spirited youngest of the Halliwell sisters who often buds heads with oldest sister Prue. After the death of Prue in the season three finale, Phoebe becomes the second eldest when the series introduces Paige Matthews, Piper and Phoebe's long lost half-sister. Phoebe's main struggle throughout the series is finding love while also serving her duty as a Charmed One fighting evil forces in San Francisco. Appearances Television Seasons 1-3 (1998-2001) In the first season (1998-1999), Phoebe is introduced as the free-spirited younger sister of Prue (Shannen Doherty) and Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs) who comes back to live with them in their childhood home in San Francisco, previously living in New York City with their father, Victor. Phoebe often buds heads with the older and more responsible Prue, who regards Phoebe as irresponsible because she can't old down a job. On the night of Phoebe's return, the sisters find a book of spells in their attic which was kept in their family for generations. Phoebe reads an incantation from the book and activates the girls' powers and their statuses as the Charmed Ones--the most powerful witches the world as ever known. Phoebe is the only sister who warms to the idea of being a witch, while Prue and Piper are skeptical. After doing some studying from the book (later known as The Book of Shadows), Phoebe discovers that each sister is belonged a special power: Phoebe has the power to see into the future, while Prue can move objects with her mind and Piper can freeze time. The first season presents Phoebe struggling to have a descent relationship with Prue, while also trying to adjust to live as a witch. In the second season (1999-2000), Phoebe has enrolled in college courses, majoring in psychology. She continues to embrace her destiny as a Charmed One and is said by her sisters to be the best at writing new spells. With the absence of an active power, Phoebe begins practicing martial arts which comes in handy against demons. Phoebe also struggles with opening herself up to love during this season. In the third season (2000-2001), Phoebe finally obtains an active power: levitation, which she commonly uses to dodge magical attacks such as energy balls. She also begins a relationship with Cole Turner (Julian McMahon), a half-demon name Belthazor assigned to kill the sisters by the Source of All Evil. Cole inadvertantly falls in love with Phoebe and struggles between killing her or betraying the Source. After a troublesome love affair, Cole escapes to the Underwold and Phoebe chases after him in an attempt to save him from his evil side. Meanwhile, the sisters are exposed as witches and Prue is killed by a wind demon named Shax. Seasons 4-6 (2001-2004) In the season four premiere, Piper and Phoebe are dealing with the death of their sister, Prue. At her funeral, Phoebe meets a girl named Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan) and has a premoniton that she is killed by the demon that killed Prue. While attempting to save her from Shax, Phoebe and Cole discover that Paige has the ability to orb which she used to escape being killed by Shax when he attacks her. When Phoebe reports back to Piper and Leo, Leo gains from the Elders that Paige may actually be another Charmed One and their half-sister who is meant to take Prue's place in the trio. Piper and Phoebe befriend Paige and tell her what her true identity is. Although entirely skeptical at first, she soon embraces her Charmed destiny. In this season, Phoebe receives a marriage proposal from Cole, but doesn't accept it until he is stripped of his demonic half. Also during this season, she vanquishes the Source, but his spirit possesses Cole, unbeknownst to Phoebe. Afterwards, she learns that she is pregnant with Cole's child and joins him as his queen in the Underworld. As the fourth season draws to a close, Phoebe struggles between choosing her sisters and Cole. She then mournfully chooses to vanquish Cole. The sisters ban together and tap into the Power of Three to vanquish The Seer and the entire Underworld council. In the season finale, the sisters are given a proposition by the Angel of Destiny to either remian witches and Charmed Ones or relinquish their powers and live normal lives. Although living normal lives sounds appealing to Piper and Phoebe, Paige wants to continue being a witch. After some thinking, the sisters decide to continue being witches and Piper learns that she is pregnant. In the fifth season (2002-2003), Phoebe is now trying to live a normal, demon-free life, but her plans come to an abrupt end when the newly-resurrected Cole comes to town trying to reconcile with her, but she wants nothing to do with him. After a series of attempts to win back Phoebe's heart, the sisters again use the Power of Three to vanquish Cole once and for all. Later in the season, Phoebe helps deliver Piper and Leo's son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. She also begins a relationship with her boss, Jason Dean. In the sixth season (2003-2004), Phoebe is still dating Jason and obtains the power of empathy, allowing her to sense the emotions of others. When Jason lands a job in Hong Kong, China, Phoebe joins him, but he breaks up with her after finding out she's a witch and she moves back in to the manor. In this season, Phoebe goes on a shamanic vision quest and she learns that the sisters' new whitelighter, Chris (Drew Fuller) is actually Piper and Leo's second son from the future. Because of her actions, she is stripped of her all her powers. In the season six finale, an evil Elder named Gideon attempts to kill Wyatt, but Leo kills Gideon before he can. Seasons 7-8 (2004-2006) In the seventh season (2004-2005), Phoebe is still powerless. She enters a brief romance with her ghost writer, Leslie St. Claire, but the relationship ends when Leslie moves to Los Angeles. Early in the season, Phoebe regains her power to receive premonitions. In hope of living a demon-free life, Phoebe and her sisters join forces with netural beings called Avatars to turn the earth into a utopia, but the sisters regret their actions when the Avatars turn on them. In order to destroy the Avatars, the sisters join forces with a demon named Zankou, but he turns on them as well. After vanquishing Zankou in the season seven finale, the sisters fake their own deaths in order to live a demon-free life. In the eighth season (2005-2006), the sisters continue to fake their own deaths by using magic to where everyone except the those in their family see them as someone else. They also use different names, with Phoebe as Julie Bennett. Under that alias, Phoebe enters a relationship with artist Dex Lawson. While under the influence of a spell cast by a prodigy of the Charmed Ones, Billie Jenkins (Kaley Cuoco), Phoebe marries Dex. After Dex discovers Phoebe's true identity, they mutually decide to get an annulment. When Phoebe discovers that in order to save Leo from the Angel of Death they must defeat Billie and her sister Christy (Marnette Patterson), she becomes hesitant to do so because Billie and Christy are humans, not demons. In the end, Phoebe bans with her sisters and defeat Billie and Christy. As the eighth season comes to an end, Phoebe meets a cupid named Coop, who she ends up marrying and having children with. Powers and abilities As a magical witch, Phoebe possesses the basic powers to scry, cast spells and create potions. She is noted by her sisters to be the best at writing new spells. She also possesses a few unique powers, such as premonitions, levitation, empathy and later pathokinesis. Premonition Premonition is Phoebe's primary power. It allowed her to see into the future, past and present. She triggered premonitions by touching objects that were related with the event she foresaw. In the beginning of the series, Phoebe's premonitions were shown in black and white, but by the fifth season, they were shown in color. An extension of her power allowed her to enter her own visions through astral projection. As side effect of her ability gave her a seemingly hightened sense of intuition. Throughout the first and second seasons, Phoebe struggled with not having an active power like her sisters. Levitation In the third season, Phoebe developed the power to levitate. She used this power commonly to dodge magical attacks as well as combining it with her martial arts skills to hover in the air and knock out her enemies. As the series progressed, she developed the power of projective levitation, allowing her to levitate other objects. In the sixth season, she used it to levitate a pillow that she was sitting on. Empathy In the season six premiere, Phoebe obtained the power to sense the emotions of others. She struggled with blocking out other people's emotions, but later was able to manage the emotions she read. An implament of this power was being able to manipulate the powers of others like deflecting energy and fire balls. Pathokinesis In the season two episode "Morality Bites", Phoebe foresaw a vision of her using some sort of electrokinetic power to kill someone. This power, however, didn't come into effect until after the eighth season and into the comic series. This power works by taking the emotions of others and reflecting it back to them, causing them to become incapacitated or die. Casting and development In 1998, The WB began looking for a new television series and turned to Spelling TV, which had previously produced The WB's other hit television show ''7th Heaven. After the success of the network's supernatural-themed TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spelling TV looked to create another series on that genre. Constace M. Burge was hired to create the TV show and she came up with the idea of three sisters who happened to be witches, living in Boston, which she later changed to San Francisco. Burge had based the sisters on her on sisters, Laura and Edie. When Burge was looking for actresses, she initally hired Lori Rom to play Phoebe, but Rom dropped out of the project after the test pilot was filmed for personal reasons. After which, Burge found Alyssa Milano who had previously appeared in another Spelling TV creation Melrose Place. Burge sent Milano the pilot script and Milano agreed to play Phoebe. Death count Over the corse of the series, Phoebe Halliwell has died a total of nine times. References Category:Charmed